


True to her name

by vapourwavejupi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Celesgiri - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Lesbian Celestia Ludenberg, Moonlight, Oneshot, Useless Lesbians, celestia is actually happy, danganronpa oneshot, kyoko is actually happy, no one dies, wlw crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapourwavejupi/pseuds/vapourwavejupi
Summary: Celestia asks Kyoko to meet her up on a hill,, Kyoko is gay from afar before going up to meet her
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 52





	True to her name

**Author's Note:**

> thIS IS SO CLICHÉ AND DONE BEFORE I- but i love celesgiri so much and it needs more cliché, fluffy content so why tf not.
> 
> Try to ignore if its badly written hhh its my first fanfic that i was actually able to go through with,, hope you enjoy??? if anyone actually reads it lol
> 
> celesgiri oneshot

She saw her standing there at the top of the hill. It seemed like such a cliché love story meeting spot. Perhaps it was? Kyoko didn’t know what was about to happen, she just knew that her crush Celestia Ludenberg was standing at the top of this hill, outside of the academy, waiting for her. She asked her up there earlier in the day, not specifying a time or anything but luckily, thanks to her actual braincell (unlike her best friend Makoto) and though it was the wrong day, Kyoko assumed it would be the normal meeting time.

You see the two had been meeting up there every Thursday at 11pm on the dot for a few weeks, with Celestia being late only once due to cat health issues which Kyoko could obviously understand. They were both nighttime people, enjoying the cool, peaceful light of the moon with the darker sky much more than the harsh blaring rays of the sun that could easily burn either of them with their pale skin, no matter how hot it really was. Besides it was a lot more quiet out here at night, the students loved this area in the day, it was a perfect spot for picnics but the two young women were both a lot more introverted than their classmates, preferring to spend their time together either outside at night, or inside in the day reading or perhaps some other activity they felt like doing on the day. Celestia did sometimes help Kyoko with her cases if they were either particularly hard or involved a suspect Ludenberg thought she could decipher; due to her experience with lies and such. She had helped Kyoko figure out more major clues for so many of her hardest cases than she could count.

Kyoko thought about these things as she appreciated her from the bottom of the hill, not yet in sight. She thought about these things and how they had brought on her feelings for the slightly shorter girl. She also thought about what Celeste may want, since it was the day before they would usually meet, was it so urgent that it was necessary for it to be a day earlier? She looked up the hill and let a small smile run across her face for a second. Celeste didn’t seem stressed out, it couldn’t be too bad.

Before walking up there Kyoko watched her for a second longer, taking in how beautiful she always looked in the moonlight. It made her porcelain white skin glow, but not in a normal “golden hour” way. It reminded her more of a vampire but that just added to the gothic lolita’s “out of this world”, mystical aesthetic, Kyoko assumed. She also couldn’t help but smile seeing Celeste’s hair down, it was a weakness of hers, seeing the more closed off Gambler actually let loose around someone, and the someone being her. Kyoko just sighed with the small smile still inflicted upon her as she began walking up to her crush. Celestia spotted her and smiled back sweetly.

Kyoko could only wish this was about what she hoped it was.  
Celestia was just so beautiful, she couldn’t help it.  
She was ethereal.  
She really lived up to her chosen name,  
She really did look like a celestial being.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the end was so weird and rushed my brain stopped working lmao,, hope it wasn’t too bad!


End file.
